


Of Luck and Loss

by SheenaMalfoy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Coping, Flashbacks, M/M, Or Is It?, Pre-Relationship, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, but now it's too late, let this man grieve damnit, pre volume 8, v7c12, volume 7 aftermath, volume 7 chapter 12 warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaMalfoy/pseuds/SheenaMalfoy
Summary: “We both know those bars are too wide to hold you, Qrow. Why are you still here?”And just like that, reality came crashing back down. Harbinger, with a scorpion’s snicker, set free to settle in the snow...Qrow’s gaze fell away, back to the pin in his palm. “So I don’t hurt anyone else. Because if I’m stuck here, no one else will die because of me.” The stomach-turning glee in the sadist’s speech, the sickening cackle as he sprints back to the city…“Oh, you mean… like you just killed Clover?”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Of Luck and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to have this up before volume 8 started. Didn't quite make it, but I'm still earlier than the public showing of v8e1 for the non-First folks like myself, so that counts, right?
> 
> I'm fully expecting this to not be canon, but Qrow really needs some time to process things before moving forward, so I did my best to make it happen. Enjoy!

_“...Good luck.”_

Had Qrow been paying any attention, he’d have known he’d spent the better part of a day in his cell. He’d have noticed the purpled sky, the aberrant storm came in from the west, the Grimm streaming through the city like ants. From his cell, had he been looking outside, he could have seen Salem’s arrival in all her heinous glory, watched as the Stygian swarm slunk over the city in a slow surge, swallowing anyone who should stand against them.

He’d have noticed his guard was reduced to a single soldier at the end of the hall, his compatriots called away to confront the calamity. How, despite being deprived of his weapon, they’d deposited him in this dungeon with the rest of his possessions, including a small weapons repair kit which hid picks and rakes aplenty for opening locks. Had he looked up, he’d have seen his cell neighbor already attempting her own escape, hindered by the awkward angle of not being able to see the outer side of her door, alongside the digital nature of the lock itself.

Any other day, even when he still drank, Qrow would have been long gone by now; flown free to find Oz, or whatever inkling of information or enemy he’d been “encouraged” to execute. Or more recently, fled to his flock of fledgling Huntsfolk, following their lead as they found their calling helping the people of Solitas. True, honest Huntsman work, of the like he hadn’t really done in a decade.

Qrow did none of that, trapped as he was inside his own mind.

Instead, there was scarlet splattered over snow, a shocked shriek, as his own sword skewered his partner, his friend, his… his…

A strangled sob escaped his throat once again. He couldn’t finish that thought. He had no right to. Not after what he’d caused.

But the memory wouldn’t stop, no matter how much he willed it. No matter how permanently the image was already imprinted into his mind. Over and over, the movie repeated ad nauseam. He’d already been sick twice.

The squelch of blood and severed sinew, the staggered, sluggish steps, the shudder as a shaking soldier sinks with a smack to the snow. The slime seeping from the scorpion’s tongue as Harbinger is first slung over his shoulder, then with a snicker set free to settle in the snow. The stomach-turning glee in the sadist’s speech, the sickening cackle as he sprints back to the city under siege, ever servient to Salem.

The terror as he turns toward his torn companion, traumatized teal eyes training on him as he tumbles to his side. _I’m sorry…_ His mind tries to talk, but the words don’t come. He trembles in trepidation, he doesn’t dare touch the man, for everything he touches turns to ash. He’d thought he could tempt fate just this once, just for him.

This was how fate treated him in return.

_I’m so sorry…_

A tortured tenor talks. “Someone had to take the fall.”

 _But not you. Never you._ He could name any number of causes for this, notable among them was himself. But never Clover. Never the noble Mantle native, necessarily obeying the orders of a knave posturing as a nobleman. Naive, in thinking the General would be unerring in his direction. Narrow, in allowing his decisions to be narrated by someone else.

Qrow thought briefly of how he had once followed Oz in the same fashion. Of how that all came crashing down around him. He tasted bile at the back of his throat.

They really were too much alike.

“James will take the fall.” Rage rose through him at the realisation: he’d taken his own revenge against the reincarnating wizard, lived through his resentment, but Clover would never be able to do the same. He vowed to ruin Ironwood in his stead, force the General to reap what he’d sown. “I’ll make sure of it.”

.... _Even if it’s the last thing I do._

Daylight crept over the horizon, catching Clover’s keen eye, causing them both to turn. The curtain of colour contrasted with the cruelty of the situation, yet Qrow couldn’t help but feel comforted that Clover’s last sight would be so captivating. A scant chuckle escaped his comrade, the irony clearly caught by him as well.

Final words fell upon his ears as his gaze returned to his friend, finding fond features in the hint of a smile. As the light flees from teal eyes and features fall flat, despair finds a foothold in his heart, and at last the tears fall from his face. Any forgiveness is forfeit, he knows, for all the faults were his own.

He doesn’t even register the scream that tears from his throat.

_“...Good luck.”_

A prick of pain brings him back to the present. Clover’s palmed pin, pressed so tightly it pierced his skin, still painted in blood. A piece of the person he’d come to appreciate more than he’d thought possible, now passed from this place to the next.

And here he was, too much of a coward to let him go.

Red light materialized to his right within his room, rending the fabric of the universe to return his twin to him. His gaze remained on the pin, as he resigned himself to his death. _Perhaps I’ll be joining you sooner than I thought, Lucky Charm._

“Raven. Here to finish the job?” He closed his eyes. He was ready. “I won’t even fight back. See if you really have that ‘strength’ the Tribe preached about.” _Cause I sure as hell don’t._

And he waited for the sword to strike.

“...A jail cell, really? And here I was thinking I’d be jumping into battle.”

Shock rose through the blanket of grief, the haze of resignation. That wasn’t his twin. Tear-streaked red eyes shot up to find the fading blond hair of his brother in law, resting against the wall of his cell, weapons strapped to his arms and Zwei wagging his little stump at his feet. Upon seeing Qrow’s face the dog started to whine, but dutifully remained at his master’s feet.

“Zwei, whisper.” The command was out of his mouth before he even registered it. His teammate and his dog had just shown up on an apparent rescue mission, he wasn’t about to let the dog spoil their surprise to the guard. Thankfully, Zwei obediently reduced the volume of his whining, alternating looking between the two men. “Tai, what...?”

The man continued as if Qrow hadn’t spoken. “...and what’s this about not fighting back? I never thought I’d see the day when you stopped fighting, especially with your sister.”

“And I never thought I’d see the day when you’d walk through one of her portals again, either.” A voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Clover chastised him for deflecting. A moment later it was replaced with _scarlet splattered over snow, a shocked shriek, as his own sword…_

“Yeah, well, Rae said you were all in trouble, and I don’t exactly have a faster way to get to Atlas.” Tai’s voice pulled him back to the conversation. He was in a jail cell, not out on the tundra. Not anymore.

“And besides,” the blond paced over to the cell’s small window, peering out at the brutal storm, Zwei at his heels. “It looks like we’re gonna need all the help we can get. Is that a Grimm whale?”

Qrow turned to the window, taking in for the first time the purpled sky, the grimm streaming through the city. Oh. Salem had arrived, and was showing no mercy. Nor would he expect her to, he supposed.

A quiet voice caused them both to turn. “I’m sorry, what’s going on? You know this guy, Qrow?”

Right. Robyn was still here. And looked rightfully confused, he thought, as he took in her slack features, her hand slowly falling away from the pick, now hanging limp from the lock. She’d just seen a man and his dog appear from thin air and start conversing as if it were a regular Tuesday.

A hysterical laugh rose from him, grief twisting the strangeness of the situation until it suddenly became hilarious. Where was Tai a few hours ago when he needed the backup? When he was forced to watch _the shudder as a shaking soldier sinks with a smack to the snow_?

His hand clenched again on the pin, pain from the earlier prick pulling him back once more. He was having problems staying in the present, he knew, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He should probably start caring, he thought, at the perturbed looks coming from his cellmates. Even Zwei was licking his lips in apprehension. He pried an appropriate introduction from chapped lips.

“Robyn, this is Taiyang Xiao Long, teammate from my academy days and Yang and Ruby’s father, brought here from Patch by my twin sister’s stupid fucking Semblance. Tai, meet Robyn Hill, Huntress from Mantle cheated out of a council seat by a guy who’s supposed to be dead and Jackass Fucking Schnee. Oh and the corgi is Zwei.”

Tai rolled his eyes at the language. Robyn’s face, however, lit up in recognition, as she sat back on her own deflated bed. “Yang. Fisticuffs, right? Yeah I can see that connection, but Ruby? Red, with a scythe? I could have sworn she was yours, Qrow.”

“Ugh. Not this again.” Qrow’s face fell to his hands. Apparently no amount of misery would prevent that misconception. Meanwhile, Tai was laughing, hand clapped over his mouth to muffle the sound. Zwei’s anxious whining had risen in volume again, but the good boy shushed at another “whisper.”

“We get that a lot, but Ruby’s mine.” He lowered his hand as his mirth slowly subsided. “Took after her mother more than me. They both did, really. But without their mothers, Qrow and I raised them the best we could. Right, dear brother-in-law?”

“Ex-brother-in-law, technically.” Came the reply, muffled through fingers.

“Brother-in-law. Raven’s the ex, thanks. And it took me a while to see it, but I’d say I got the better end of the deal.”

Qrow stilled. _Tai can’t be serious, can he?_ Nobody ever called him the better end of anything. Another snarky reply was on his tongue, but this time the voice of Clover won out. He had to look, had to check.

He raised his head, and found nothing but honesty in his old friend’s face. _He actually believes it. He actually thinks there’s something good about… me…_

Dumbfounded, he struggled to find a reply. “Th-thanks…? I guess…?”

It was apparently the correct answer, because his Tai’s face lit up like Christmas came early. “Hallelujah! He accepts a compliment for once!”

A call could be heard from down the hall. “Hey! Keep it down over there!”

“Shhh!” Came the reply from across the hall. “Do you _want_ to get caught?”

The blond sobered. “Sorry, no. I’m just not used to sneaking around. That was always the twins’ job.”

“Qrow? Sneaking around?” came the reply. “With that big a weapon?” Qrow looked to her for once, just to see her incredulous expression. It didn’t disappoint.

“I’ll have you know I still have a major trick up my sleeve.” His smirk rapidly turned to a sneer. “One even our _beloved_ General James Ironwood doesn’t know about, despite knowing him for a decade.”

“Which reminds me,” Tai’s voice called Qrow’s attention back to him. He crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wall, much like he had when he first arrived.

“We both know those bars are too wide to hold you, Qrow. Why are you still here?”

And just like that, reality came crashing back down. _Harbinger, with a scorpion’s snicker, set free to settle in the snow._..

Qrow’s gaze fell away, back to the pin in his palm. “So I don’t hurt anyone else. Because if I’m stuck here, no one else will die because of me.” _The stomach-turning glee in the sadist’s speech, the sickening cackle as he sprints back to the city…_

_“Oh, you mean… like you just killed Clover?”_

A world-weary sigh escaped his old teammate. “Alright, I’ll bite. What happened?”

Qrow didn’t answer. Not when all he can see is those _traumatized teal eyes training on him as he tumbles to his side…_

Instead, Robyn spoke up, rage seeping through every syllable. “Framed for the murder of the Ace Ops Captain. We both were. Nevermind the fact he’s been my friend since our Academy days, nevermind that he’s been Qrow’s partner since he came to Atlas. And especially nevermind that my Semblance would prove us both innocent the second someone would actually take two Brothers-damned seconds to listen to me.”

And then her features went soft, as did her voice. “It wasn’t your fault, Qrow. We both made mistakes, but it was Callows who killed him.”

A tortured sob escaped him as the tears began anew. _He doesn’t dare touch the man, for everything he touches turns to ash._ “But I was the one to break his Aura! I’m the dumbass who left my weapon out for Tyrian to… to…”

“You didn’t kill him.” She reiterated.

“I might as well have! Accessory to murder is still murder!” He screamed in reply. _He’d thought he could tempt fate just this once…_

“I said: keep it down!” the guard shouted at them once more. “Last warning!”

“Qrow, you can’t keep blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong in the field.” Tai interjected. “Sometimes bad things just happen.”

“No, you don’t get it, Tai.” Qrow shook his head, desperately trying to forget the scene. “He…”

“Don’t get what?!” came the retort. “That people die? That shit happens?” The blond advanced on his friend. “May I remind you that I have lost not one but two wives to this war? That my own daughter lost her arm at Beacon, and all I could do was watch helplessly from across the ocean? That _both_ my daughters are now somewhere in this city, which by the way is being overrun by so many Grimm that it can’t possibly be anything other than Salem herself here to tear humanity to shreds?”

Tai was now right in his face, sparks spewing from his lips as the rage of the dragon made itself known. “We live in a world with Maidens of unimaginable magic, and actual Gods, and Relics that have the power to change Fate itself… And you want to tell me that the piddly little scrap of power humanity possesses is enough to cause all of your sorrows? Bullshit!”

Tai took a breath then, and spoke in a deadly calm. “Your Semblance is not the source of everything that goes wrong. So when you’re done sulking over what can’t be changed, I’m going to try to save what few loved ones I have left.”

That was the final straw. With every ounce of anguished energy left in him he screamed out his reply, begging his friend to understand.

“He was _good luck_ , Tai!”

_...This was how fate treated him in return._

There was silence for several seconds, as the man took in the information - the implication. Even Zwei was startled into silence by the outburst, before pawing at the ground in anxiety, whining and licking his lips.

“Strike three bucko! I’m coming down there!” could be heard from down the hall, followed by the jingling of keys and the rattle of bars as the door at the end of the hall was unlocked and opened.

Tai readied his weapons, moving to the wall nearest the guard: the wall he’d see last, before speaking, just barely above a whisper. “Zwei, go see Qrow.”

The dog, elated to _finally_ be allowed to do the job he’d been wanting to do since he arrived, the job he’d been trained for since he was a puppy, immediately ceased his pawing and whining in favour of wriggling his way into Qrow’s lap and insistently nudging up at the man’s face with a wet nose. As though by instinct, Qrow wrapped his free hand around the ball of fluff, drawing him into a hug.

But once the floodgates were opened they could no longer be closed until the water had run its course. As the tears streamed down Qrow’s cheeks the words bubbled up and out of him, as unstoppable as the passage of time.

“He was Good. Luck. Probably the only person on the whole of Remnant with that Semblance, with the ability to be safe from me. I almost didn’t believe him when he told me. Tested it, too. Dragged him to the training rooms after our mission with a cup full of dice. We spent hours there, testing every combination of passive and active Semblance, from a range of distances. A perfect passive counter, until one of us spent the Aura to tip the scales one way or the other. ‘Cept he could actually control it.”

“Just a little flick of the pin.” Qrow couldn’t help but do so himself, no matter how shattered his heart became, knowing he’d never see it again. “One little touch and all of a sudden he’s not just throwing out good luck, but he’s pinpointing it, getting it to work exactly as he wants it to - and not a smidgeon more. Good luck, exactly where and when he wanted it. He always thought I’d be able to do it too, but I could never figure out how.”

Heavy boots made their slow approach.

Qrow laughed, a hollow, tortured thing. “Hell, I’ve never seen a reaction like that to my Semblance, even. Almost dropped a mineshaft on his head, I was expecting him to hate me. Everyone hates me. You wanna know what he did, Tai, when I told him? He winked. Told me not to worry about it, said he was good luck, and he fucking winked. Like, who does that? I almost killed him and he just brushed it off like it was no big deal.”

He hugged Zwei even tighter. If the dog felt any discomfort he didn’t show it, instead continuing his silent ministrations, trying to focus the man’s attention on him.

“And he wasn’t cocky about it, either. I thought maybe that kind of luck would get to his head but it didn’t. Knew the difference between luck and skill, and made sure it was credited appropriately. Whether it was for himself or any of the kids. He was a great mentor for them too, especially Jaune and Ruby as team leaders. He always…”

The footsteps stopped, mere feet from the cell. “...one of those types, is he? Gods-dammit I’m never gonna get him to shut up.” The footsteps started to recede as the soldier grumbled to himself. “First they dump me here alone while everyone else gets the glory, now I’ve got to deal with this shit? Fucking hell, and shift change isn’t for another…” 

Tai breathed a sigh of relief, and retracted his weapons once he was certain the guard wouldn’t hear the noise. As much as he’d denounced Qrow’s Semblance earlier, he was fully expecting it to get them all caught, and was more than relieved to find that wasn’t the case. A glance across the hall showed similar solace on Robyn’s face, before they both turned their attention back to the man rambling his broken heart out to the world.

“...and he just seemed so happy to show off, any chance he got. Whether it was baring those stupid biceps of his to the Solitas cold, or backflipping off the airship, just ‘cause he could. And I don’t think I ever beat him at a round of cards, even if it should have been a fair game with both of our Semblances in play.”

“Heh. Fair game.” he huffed. “Listen to me, Tai. He’s rubbing off on me. Luck puns for days from the guy. You’d have gotten along with him swimmingly. Yang sure did. Back and forth at mealtimes, nonstop puns. Drove us all insane, but I think he was just happy to have a chance to goof off for a bit. Didn’t have to be the reliable Captain for once. Just... Clover.”

Just Clover. He trailed off then, as the memories took over, the moments where he saw the man behind the uniform. Quick smiles over coffee in the briefing room, conversations and card games on supply runs, claps on the shoulder as Grimm corpses crumbled to ash. Countless compliments he still didn’t feel comfortable receiving. Quick winks and lingering touches, always when the kids weren’t looking, for Clover knew well enough the sort of ridicule that a group of teenagers were capable of.

“I think… I think I loved him, Tai.” Qrow finally admitted to himself, and as the last of the tears fell, he felt some tiny measure of relief in the confession. “At least, I was starting to. And now he’s gone. And it’s my fault, and I don’t know what to do.”

He’d always known Clover was interested in him, the man was anything but subtle about the matter. But when exactly those feelings became mutual, Qrow wasn’t sure. At first, Clover was just-another-military-dog, albeit one without the usual stick up the ass. Then he was “safe,” then a friend, then… something more. He’d done nothing about it, too scared to lose what he had by breaking the status quo.

_“Wish us luck!”_

_“I mean, they already invited you, didn’t they?”_

Now he wished he’d done the opposite, because now he didn’t know how to move on, didn’t know how to let him go. Had he let Clover know sooner, would their fight on the tundra have ended differently? Would it have even happened at all?

Qrow gave Zwei a final hug and pulled away, murmuring a “good boy” to the ball of fluff, who responded by licking his tears away, stump wagging. He turned to his companions. Robyn had tears in her eyes, too. Tai looked mournful, and perhaps a little guilty.

“Alright, I was maybe a little harsh in my reaction, if you cared about him that much. But I still refuse to blame your Semblance until I get a better explanation.”

Another hollow chuckle worked its way through a sore throat. “Stupidity, more than Semblance, I think. From all of us. I was scared. Clover was scared, I could see it more and more as the fight progressed. Willing to bet you were too, Robyn, at least til the crash knocked you out.”

“You bet I was.” came the reply. Robyn stood and walked forward to the door, leaning on the bars. “Scared and angry. Scared for my team, for all of Mantle. And furious at Ironwood for leaving them all to die.”

“And I was scared for the kids, for what Ironwood might do to them if I did or didn’t try to resist. I felt forced into fighting to escape to get to them. And Clover… he had to know those orders were wrong, both the warrant and for Mantle. But what’s a soldier to do when they don’t know what to do? Follow their orders.” He had to pause to swallow the lump in his throat.

“And that crazy bastard played us all for fools, turning us on each other. I’ll admit, I underestimated him. Knew how well he could fight, after Kuroyuri. But I didn’t realize how much intelligence is actually hiding under batshit insanity. He played us right into Salem’s hands...”

“...and Clover paid the price.” Robyn finished for him. He nodded.

_“Someone had to take the fall.”_

_But not you. Never you._

_“James will take the fall.”_

James. He still needed to enact Clover’s revenge. What the hell was the General trying to accomplish, abandoning Mantle? Atlas couldn’t survive long-term without it. What good would it do to use the Staff to move…

“The Staff!” Of course!

“I’m gonna need context for that one, brother.” Tai nudged him over to sit beside him on the bed, but Qrow found himself getting increasingly restless.

“The Staff. It can bring people back from the dead! I could undo his death, I could fix my mistakes!”

“Qrow, you’re crazy. The Staff is an energy source, not a life source.” Tai was frowning at him.

“I’m not crazy!” He jumped off the bed, dumping poor Zwei in doing so, and paced across the tiny cell. “I mean, I am, but not about this! Jinn… The Lamp, it showed us what the other relics do! I could bring him back!”

“Wait… you actually _used_ the Lamp?!” came the incredulous response.

Zwei, who’d bounced back up as though the fall never happened, was now trailing after Qrow as he circled the tiny space.

Robyn’s voice cut through the excitement, one eyebrow raised. “... A staff? Ruby said something about that in her distress signal. And now you’re talking about a lamp? What…?”

Qrow stopped. “...I thought Ironwood filled you and the council in? Before his message to the city?”

“He... did…?” Came the bewildered reply. “Salem, controls the Grimm, trying to destroy humanity? Uses other people to get what she wants?”

The two men looked to each other, then back to Robyn, incredulous. “And…?”

“Uhh… that’s it?” She looked to each of them in turn.

“‘That’s it?!’ she says?” Qrow looked dumbstruck. “‘That’s it?!’”

Tai hardly looked any better. “What’d he do, give her the SparkNotes version?”

“Too generous, Tai. That’s like the SparkNotes of the SparkNotes!” He addressed Robyn again. “It was hours after we left you at the manor before you came down to Mantle with the rest of us. What the hell was he doing with all that time?”

If possible, Robyn’s eyebrow went even higher. “Trying to film himself lying while under my Semblance while making it look like he was telling the truth? We needed to plant the bait for Callows and Watts. Turns out the red glow shows up in a lot of lighting conditions, even if my hand is out of the frame.”

“So let go for a few seconds!?” came the reply. Qrow ran his hand through his hair. “For Oum’s sake, and Leo thought _I_ did a poor job of it.”

He sighed. “Ok you’re getting the shorthand from us too, cause that’s a hell of a lot of info to cover, and apparently James can’t do it right the first time.”

Tai decided to start them off. “So: fairy tales. Almost all of them are true, or at least have some element of truth to them.”

“The Tale of The Two Brothers.” Qrow jumped in. “The Brothers Grimm actually created this world, and humanity, before leaving this world to fend for itself.”

“The Story of The Seasons.” Tai sprang back. “Those four Maidens exist, and they have immense amounts of magic. Actual magic, not fueled by Aura like our Semblances.”

“The Infinite Man. Ozpin’s history, as he’s reincarnated again and again in the fight against Salem. He happens to be the old wizard who granted the Maidens their powers. Those of us who know the truth are also akin to the Circle of ages past. We maintain the peace as best we can during Oz’s reincarnation.” Qrow offered.

“The Gods’ gifts to mankind actually exist as physical Relics. The Staff of Creation, the Sword of Destruction, the Lamp of Knowledge, and the Crown of Choice are very real, and very powerful. The Indecisive King roughly details the powers of the Crown.” Tai injected. “They’re each sealed in a Vault, one under each of the Huntsman schools, behind a door that can only be opened by its respective Maiden, for safekeeping.”

“And here’s where I take us off the rails for a bit. Tai, we found out Oz was hiding things from us after Haven fell.” Qrow sighed heavily and leaned back on the wall of the cell. “We had the Lamp in our possession since Rae wasn’t there to close the Vault, and Ruby used one of the Questions to ask what he was hiding from us.”

“It was so much shit, Tai.” He ran his hand through his hair again. No amount of soothing gestures would settle his sentiments about the events that had happened next. But he had to share what they’d learned.

“The Girl in The Tower. Salem’s origin story, back when she was still human. It was Ozma that rescued her. The first incarnation. All of humanity had magic back then. Happily ever after… until Ozma died of sickness. Salem refused to accept the loss, tricked the Brother of Darkness into bringing him back. Furious, the Brother of Light undid his work, and punished Salem with immortality. She’d never see Ozma until she changed her ways, until she accepted the value of life and death.”

Qrow frowned. “But she didn’t. She abused her new powers, united humanity all on her own, just to wage war on the Gods who’d slighted her. She lost, all of humanity was turned to dust, the Gods fucked off, and Salem was left to walk the planet, alone.” The awe of seeing the moon whole for the briefest of seconds was surpassed by the horror of it falling to the planet around him. “Salem still hadn’t learned her lesson. She tried to die the only way she hadn’t attempted yet: taking a good ol’ swan dive into the pools of Grimm.”

“It didn’t work. So now we’ve got a magic-wielding immortal beotch who’s part Grimm. And all Grimm know is destruction. So all Salem cares about now is destruction.”

He crossed his arms. “Eventually humanity comes back to existence without magic but now there’s Faunus kind too. Oh and that’s leaving out the whole part where the Gods are slimy bastards who can’t leave us alone, so they sent Ozma back to stop Salem and bring peace to Remnant, and dump the world with the Relics as if they’re supposed to help. So they’ve been in a secret war for thousands of years while humanity is none the wiser. Nevermind that the entire point of making her immortal was to keep those two separate. Nevermind the damned existential crisis that happens every time Ozma’s soul just randomly jumps into the head of an innocent kid like Oscar.”

“Oh and as a tiny little footnote to all that we got to see some previous Oz lifetime ask Jinn - the Lamp - his Questions. Apparently he only got his hands on the Relics in the last hundred years or so, cause he’s only asked one set. And that was to find the other Relics, figure out what they did and that he can’t destroy Salem.”

“So… questions?” He knew how much he’d hated to hear that. He knew how much he still hated to think about it.

Both of his companions looked at him like he’d grown extra heads. Tai spoke first.

“You were always Ozpin’s biggest supporter, Qrow. I can’t imagine you took that well.”

“I... didn’t.” His arms fell to his sides. “I was so angry I punched poor Oscar 15 feet into a tree to get back at the old man. He didn’t even engage his Aura. Oz retreated into Oscar’s head and we haven’t heard from him in weeks. Don’t know if I scared him or guilt-tripped him, and honestly, I still don’t care. Had to apologize to the poor kid for hitting him, though, once I finally had my head screwed back on straight.”

He left out the drunken stupor he’d drowned himself in before that apology, the dazed depression that had nearly doomed them all. He didn’t want to think about the danger he’d drunkenly disregarded. He refused to fall to that vice anymore.

Tai nodded belatedly, clearly contemplating something in that reply. He let the man digest his thoughts and turned instead to Robyn, whose eyes were flitting back and forth as she put the pieces together.

“So… actual magic exists, and it’s wielded by Salem, the Wizard, these Maidens, and these Relics.” She started to pace.

“Yup. Basically the remnants of humanity 1.0 have it. Or people they gift that power to, like the Maidens.” _Like me._

“And… the schools protect the Relics in a Vault, that can only be opened by a Maiden.” She was completing several circles per question in her cramped cell.

“Generally, yes. The Lamp is currently in Atlas instead of Mistral because the Spring Maiden went AWOL in the attack and we can’t close the Vault without her.”

“And Professor Ozpin, the late Headmaster of Vale, was the reincarnation of this warrior from the Girl in the Tower, who’s also the Wizard from the Seasons tale, who’s also the Infinite Man?”

“Who was also the King of Vale during the Great War, among other lifetimes. Yup.”

She stopped at the door and looked him straight in the eye. “And this Staff, this Relic, can bring people back from the dead?”

“Yes! The Lamp said so! I could undo my mistake, I could bring him back! I…” he paused as the realization struck him.

His gaze fell to the bloody pin, but his mind went back once more to the tundra. _The curtain of colour contrasted with the cruelty of the situation…_

“... I’d be no better than Salem.”

This whole situation, the whole world, was this way because Salem had never learned to let the dead stay that way. And here he was: too terrified of hurting those around him and being left behind that he was averse to letting Clover go. Unwilling to let the dead lie.

He’d always known himself to be a coward. But until now, he’d never imagined Salem as being one too.

Tai’s low voice interrupted his thoughts. “I’m not quite sure that’s correct.”

“What do you mean?”

“Salem was punished for tricking the Gods, wasn’t she? Not for trying to return Oz in the first place. Hell, you said the God of Darkness had already done it. Clearly the task isn’t impossible. They brought him back on their own initiative later, too. So the mechanics of it aren’t the problem here. It must be the cost. Did the Lamp tell you what the cost was?”

He frowned. “No… she didn’t. It was out of the scope of the question.”

“Ok then, how about the first time around? What did the Gods say when they rejected Salem the first time?”

“They…” Qrow thought back, trying to remember their phrasing. “The God of Light, he said it would disrupt the balance of life and death. Was he just trying to avoid a slippery slope? But they could have vetted that if they wanted.”

“The Lamp is limited to three Questions every century, perhaps the Staff has a similar limitation? I mean, we already know it can only be used for one task at a time, does that mean the Staff is in use until the person dies again?”

Robyn offered a darker suggestion. “Or does it need a sacrifice? To keep the balance?”

The trio were quiet for several seconds, as they each considered the implications of that particular price. Zwei sat at Qrow’s feet.

“If it does… would you do it?” Tai’s voice was barely audible.

“I…”

The others waited for his answer.

“It’s tempting, Tai. I’d repay my debt to Clover, and I wouldn’t have to worry about hurting you all anymore with my Semblance either. But…” He crouched down to scratch behind Zwei’s ears, the motion calming his turbulent thoughts. “I’d be hurting you in other ways if I left, wouldn’t I? As much as I don’t think you should, you still care about me. Ruby and Yang too. The rest of the kids. Hell, as much as she’d never admit it, Rae has to care, too, or else her portal wouldn’t work anymore.”

“And if I’m honest… Clover would probably be mad too. ‘What’s the point in bringing me back if you aren’t here?’ he’d say. So… no. I wouldn’t give my life for it. For everyone else’s sake, if not for my own.”

“Now if it didn’t have to be mine, though, that’s another story. I’d send Tyrian Callows to Hell in a heartbeat for the life he stole. Or any of Salem’s henchmen. I doubt I’d be allowed to take Salem herself though. And… maybe James, depending on how he responds when I find him. I don’t want to believe that he’d fall as far as Ruby said in her warning, but he’s certainly been trending that way, and I’m more inclined to believe her than him. At the very least, I promised Cloves I’d make him pay, so I’d best uphold that promise.”

Tai nodded. “And that’s ignoring the whole issue of having to put Atlas back on the ground to do it. And the whole _other_ issue of folks probably wanting to bring other people back instead.”

Oh. Right. He wasn’t the only one mourning the loss of someone. Pyrrha Nikos would be Jaune’s pick, he knew that instinctively. But Ruby would likely pick someone else. Yang too, and Tai, and Raven. Hell, he’d join them, in any other scenario: Summer Rose.

“I…” he made up his mind, and stood up. “Alright. I’ll be fair. We’ll find the kids and put it to a vote, I trust their judgment better than my own anyway. But regardless of what they decide, I’m still putting my fist through James’ stupid bearded face the next time I see him.”

“Alright, now we’re getting somewhere.” His brother-in-law smiled. “And you’re remembering we might not get there right away?”

He moved to the window once more. “Yeah, I know. Dealing with the Grimm comes first. Saving the civilians. We’re still Huntsmen, Tai. I haven't forgotten that.” The Grimm seemed to be centering on the Academy, streaming down the main streets in scores. If they could sneak past the bulk of the beasts, down a side street perhaps, they’d have a shot at sabotaging the entire siege. He could do so easily, with his wings. But he didn’t have the strength to take the entire swarm alone. He’d need to find a way to get Tai and Robyn there safely too.

Robyn’s voice brought his attention back inside. She’d collapsed back onto her bed. “You don’t seriously think I can believe all this, can you? It’s all so… far-fetched. Magic, and Gods, and unending war? And on top of all that, bringing the dead back to life? And why do you have to put Atlas on the ground for that?”

Qrow couldn’t help but smirk. “We said the Staff of Creation can only perform one task at a time, right? Now… what do you think keeps Atlas in the sky?” He raised his hands in example.

“Gravity Dust, of course. Mined down in Mantle, I’ve visited the mines themselves on my campaign trail, watched it get shipped up in pers…” a thought seemed to strike her then. “The city records. They didn’t add up. Why would a military under-record it’s Dust usage? May did the math. Even if we had to approximate Atlas’ size, there’s no way it was enough to hold the city afloat. All it would provide is course corr…”

“...Course correction and stabilization?” Qrow finished for her, grinning. “They gotta put something on the record, sure, but all the Dust does is keep the city facing the same orientation to avoid putting too much strain on the tethers. Our lovely little Relic’s doing all the hard work.”

“That’s… no way....” 

“Then what would it take for you to believe us, dear Robyn?” His grin turned predatory, then, as she set herself up for the bait. He could almost hear Clover’s voice in his head, as the bastard drew upon yet-another pun. _Hook._

“Well, first of all, once we get out of here, you’re taking my hand and verifying that with my Semblance, please and thank you.” Her face wore a puzzled look, but the intrigue was there. “Then we’ll see.” _Line._

Tai’s confusion morphed into understanding, just in time.

“How about I do you one better?” He sauntered over to the cell door, making sure he had her full attention before delivering his punchline. “Wanna see a magic trick?”

_And sinker._

Robyn only had the briefest moment to be confused before the man disappeared in a puff of feathers. In his place stood a crow, which promptly hopped through the too-wide bars to stand outside Robyn’s cell door, before extending one wing and dipping its head in a stylized bow. Then, just as suddenly, it turned back into the man, head still dipped low. Finally, he rose from the bow, eyebrow raised expectantly. “Seeing is believing, is it not?”

Robyn just sat there, mouth agape.

“Hey, is that a greying feather I see?” Tai’s voice rose up behind him. Turning, he saw his brother-in-law holding up one of his fallen feathers up for inspection. Zwei was sniffing at a few others at his feet, clearly unperturbed by what had just happened.

“Oh fuck off, man. You’re older than I am!”

“But you’re greyer.” came the reply. “I’m gonna have to find a new name for you if you’re a grey bird now.” he brought a hand to his face, in mock contemplation.

“Does that make you a mountain chickadee? A northern shrike? Oh I know, how about a bridled titmouse?”

Qrow turned from him in frustration. “Fuck no. For that I’m getting Robyn out first.” He turned to her cell door, to the pick still hanging limply from the lock, and got to work.

“Oh but it should still be a corvid, shouldn’t it? A Vytal jay then?” he could hear the smirk in the man’s voice.

“I _will_ leave you in that cell, Tai.” 

“Ok, I’ll bust myself out then.” he heard the sound of his weapons activating.

“Please don’t, you’ll alert the guard.”

“Aww…” the weapons retracted once more.

Robyn’s lock clicked open, and he swung it open, slowly to avoid any squeaks. “You ok there? I didn’t give you a heart attack, did I?”

“You... really are... “ She shook her head, seeming to snap out of her daze. “So it’s real, then? Magic and Gods? And someone gave you that power? You can’t be from… the time before.”

“Yeah. It’s real. Oz gave me that ability nearly two decades ago, the magic will return to him when I die.” He stepped into her cell and held his hand out. “You still want to verify everything?”

She took his hand, but only to pull herself upright. “...I trust you.”

Qrow’s eyes widened.

_“I trust James with my life! And I wanted to trust you…”_

_Scarlet splattered over snow, a shocked shriek…_

He grimaced, glancing down at Clover’s pin. His heart ached, but he couldn’t afford to get trapped in that right now. He needed a distraction. 

He turned for the door to his own cell and set to work. He needed to think about anything other than _the squelch of blood and severed sinew, the staggered, sluggish steps, the…_

No.

“You know,” he spoke. Anything to take his mind away from the memory. “These are some good quality picks. Might even be sturdier than mine. Where’d you get them?”

Robyn smiled. “You’ve got Joanna to thank for those, she’s got a crafter’s touch.” She leaned up against the wall, watching him work.

“She’s greeney, right? I’d have guessed the little lamb.” The pin in his hand was slowing him down, but he didn’t want to let it go.

Robyn laughed. “Gods, no. Fiona must be the clumsiest person on this planet. Why be subtle about anything when you can just absorb all of life’s locked doors into a pocket dimension?”

“Tell you what: we all make it out of this mess alive, I’ll let Jo know and she can make you a set, too. Sound fair?”

The lock clicked open, and he returned her tools to her. “Deal.”

As the second door was slowly snuck open Zwei wormed his way out to start sniffing the hallway. Tai, on the other hand, stepped out and stopped in front of Qrow.

“You know, if we do end up bringing this Clover guy back, don’t you think he’d want his pin cleaned up?”

Qrow froze. “I… But...”

The sanguine pin was the sign of his failure. That the blood of a loved one was on his hands. It felt… wrong… to wash that away. Like it’d be dismissing everything bad that happened.

“I think taking care of it is a better way to show you care.” Tai said as though he was reading his mind. He brought a hand up to Qrow’s, and slowly but surely opened his hand, one finger at a time.

He gently pulled the pin from Qrow’s hand, and returned to the cell to wash it in the sink. Qrow’s hand trailed limply after him, as though to pull it back. _A piece of the person he’d come to appreciate more than he’d thought possible…_ He didn’t want to let it go. Let _him_ go.

But maybe he didn’t have to. At least, not forever.

“This way, when you see him again, you can give it back to him all clean and proper.” Tai returned from the cell, and stepped forward again, but instead of handing it back to Qrow he instead reached for his lapel.

“Besides, if you really can control your Semblance like he did, it’s best you keep it in easy reach.” He finished attaching the pin and stepped back. “After all, it seemed pretty unfortunate the guard wasn’t really listening to what you were saying in your ramblings. Pretty sure you said my name half a dozen times in there.”

Qrow stood there, dumbfounded. He hadn’t really done that, had he? But… he did swipe the pin when the guard was coming for them… And instead of getting them caught, the guard had turned away.

Maybe… just maybe, he could turn his misfortune away from his loved ones, just like Clover could turn his luck away from his enemies. Maybe he wasn’t a blight on them all, like he’d thought.

He closed his eyes, and in his mind’s eye _his gaze returned to his friend, finding fond features in the hint of a smile._ Clover had always trusted that he’d control his misfortune eventually. Always seemed to know that he’d be free from his curse one day.

Opening them, he looked into Tai’s calm but concerned blue gaze. He turned to Robyn, and found the same quiet consideration in her own violet eyes.

“...Ok.” He took a steadying breath, centering himself. Things weren’t alright, not yet. But with the help of his friends, he’d get there. Eventually. “I’ll be ok.” 

Finally, he turned down the hall, to where the guard’s day was about to get a lot worse. “Let’s go.”

And as they moved through the halls of Atlas, he threw a silent thought to the heavens, praying his friend could hear him.

_Thank you, Clover. For everything._

And in the back of his mind he heard his friend’s reply.

_“...Good luck.”_


End file.
